Several kinds of swimming pool cleaners have been developed which operate on suction generated by the swimming pool filtration plant. Usually these cleaners require a flexible disc to hold the cleaner against the surface being cleaned and a wear resistant foot which runs over the surface. The foot is moulded to have a stepped configuration so that water can pass under the disc and foot carrying detritus into the cleaner body and thence to be caught in a collection trap or the pool filter.
The foot is firmly resiliently engaged on the body and the disc engaged in a peripheral recess around the foot so that it can rotate around the foot. The components are made of different materials and are costly components of the cleaner.